gleesamedirectionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kristina Winters
'Kristina Winters '''is a character in Glee:Same Directions.She is pregnant with Josh Knight's baby. She was created by Theblondechick. Personality Kristina is more of a user. She uses boys to get what she wants.Whenever Katelyn has worked hard for something, Kristina will steal the spotlight from Katelyn without even caring, which really shows her cold bitch side. When she says she loves someone, she means it. She's lost in love with Josh. Appearance Kristina is one of those girls who are quote-on-quote "born pretty". She gets away with things because of her beauty and likes it that way. She has soft blonde hair and beautiful hazel/dark brown eyes that makes boys weak in the knees. Because of being on the Cheerios, Kristina is slim and fit. Season One Overview Solos in Season 1 #Blah Blah Blah in ''Just Getting Started #Cinderella in Getting To Know One Another #''The Lost Art of Keeping A Secret in ''Not Everything Can Be Kept Secret #''Songbird'' in Not Everything Can Be Kept Secret Group Songs *Get This Party Started'' in Just Getting Started'' *Let's Get It Started'' in Just Getting Started'' *Who You Are in Getting To Know One Another Episodes Meeting The Students Kristina is first shown clutching her stomach and her sister, Katylen, and her best friend question whether she's okay or not.She is then seen with her boyfriend Josh. He asks her if she's okay too. She gets mad at him but later forgives him. Finding Recruits Kristina is first seen telling her sisters how lame she thinks the glee club idea is.She is then possibly having a change of mind while Natasha performs her song. Just Getting Started She is first seen talking with Kristina and Heather and she tells them she's decided to join the glee club as well to their hidden dismay. She's later seen making out with Josh where she convinces to join the glee club with her. She later performs Blah Blah Blah and gets accepted in the club. She's seen cheering her boyfriend on and jumps to hug and kiss him when he gets accepted. She's next seen with the rest of Musical Ambition when Landon and Lucy, Valerie, and Lia perform their audition songs. She's last seen performing Get This Party Started and Let's Get It Started with Musical Ambition. Getting To Know One Another She's first seen sitting with Josh and trying to get his attention all the while trying to hide the pain she's feeling. Kristina seemed to be liking Connor and his band when they performed Too Close. She's then seen performing Stand Out with Yasmine and the rest of the Musical Ambition girls.She showed jealousy when Josh called Charity a hottie. She's paired with Lucy for the duets. She's next seen in the bathroom throwing up once again. She then realies that she's not alone when Lucy exits a bathroom stall. Lucy questions her and Kristina quickly answers and flees the restroom. Kristina is then seen walking into a class late and plopping in her seat. She's scolded by a teacher and Lucy guesses that she was in the bathroom again throwing up again. She asks Lucy how she knows this to which Lucy tells her just a lucky guess. She and Lucy then talk quietly to which Kristina agrees to come to Lucy's house so they can practice. The next day, she mets Lucy after cheerleading practice and she goes with Lucy to her house. The two talk and they perform the duet song Cinderella. Later she's seen having romantic moments with Josh during Together. She's next seen performing Who You Are with Musical Ambition. She's seen the next day talking to Lucy and she lies to Lucy saying that she has the flu. Lucy believes her and admits that she almost thought that Kristina might be pregnant. This sparks fear and curiousity out of Kristina. Kristina is seen the final time in her bathroom with a pregnancy test. Not Everything Can Be Kept Secret No One Said It Would Be Easy The Drama Just Begins The Tension Rises Because At The End Of The Day You Never Know What Could Happen Either You Can Step Up Or Walk Away Regrets & Mistakes Let It Go Category:Characters Category:Musical Ambition Members Category:Students Category:Season One Main Characters Category:Season Two Recurring Characters